postapocalypticfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flood
'''The Great Flood '''or '''The Flood '''was an event when the polar ice capos up north had melted as a result of WMD testings and flooded the entire world. This caused entire continents to loose large parts of their land and caused entire governments and even nations to fall and resulted in a period of war. By the 2050s it is said that all of the nations managed to rebuild themselves and reclaim their damaged land. History In the year 2022 the United States and the Russian Federation had began massive buildups of biological and chemical weapons following the Kiev Incident where a Russian Nerve Gas weapon was released into the city and brought down the Ukrainian Central Government. Around that time, a weapon known as Agent 4, was tested out on an island and was tested but the weapon's virus and spread up to the north pole and caused the ice caps to melt. This sent the sea levels to rise and submerge large parts of the world and depleat much of the world's resources. Europe Europe was hit the worst when it came to damage wise as most of the continent was submerged under water and entire cities were flooded and caused choas to errupt everywhere. The British and French Governments were violenty overthrown in response to failed government help and policies with dealing with the flood and the revolutionaries began to impose fanatical anti-immigration policies. Many European countries had collapse like Denmark and Britain and many Danish refugees traveled to southern Scandinavia (southern Norway and Sweden) in order to survive. Britian was hit hard though the British people managed to survive. In 2028, many European Separatist groups had revolted against their governments and plunged the continent into war and didn't end until 2048 when all rebellions were crushed. The continenet was then hit hard with another Ice Age. North America North America was the second continent to recive the littlest of damage next to Africa. Canada and Quebec were separated even more by a bigger ocean in between the regions and Florida and small parts of western Alaska were submerged especially the southern tips of the states. Riots and chaos engulfed the continent as riots broke out all across the county and Mexico was destroyed when the country went bankrupt following the flood and the government collapsed following nationwide riots/protests and the country burned to the ground. Mexican refugees tried to flee up north but it was no use as America was plunged into a bloody civil war and the newly established Commonwealth had all Mexican refugees shot dead and were stuck in their ruined godforsaken homeland. Canada was soon plunged into a a civil war during this time around the mid 2040's. South America South America was intensly devistated by the flood as much of the central and northern parts of the continent had been submerged and over 32% of the population was wipped out. Anarchists and warlords soon began to be the main leaders of the region and all of South America was plunged into war like countless other regions. Africa Africa had managed to survive and recive the little of damage but not without a cost. Many vital African coastlines were gone and many shoreside cities were to. This led to a decline in trade and Africa went bankrupt and the whole region fell into chaos and absolute war. Much of Northern Africa was an ocean with ruined cities and Central Africa was nicknamed refugee city for having an entire refugee camp steching from all across central africa. Middle East The Middle East survived but suffered greatly as much of the Arabian Peninsula was flooded with Iraqi refugees when the flood hit and most of southern Iraq was submerged underwater. Iran had shut down their boarders and soon massive fighting had broken out during the Iraq refuge crisis. FIghting soon broke out between Sunni and Shia Iraqis as the saught for total control over the remaining habital land in Iraq and the Arabian Peninsula. Israel was the only Middle Eastern Nation to survive and had welcome in refugees but stopped immediatly when it was discovered that most of the refugees wanted ti destroy Israel and had plotted to use refugee status to do so. War soon broke out when the Middle Eastern Coalition was formed and Iran saught expansion and control over the entire region and Turkey soon invaded the region as well. Asia Asia was devaststed during the flood as eastern and southern China were ravaged by floods amnd Beijing was destoryed leading to the Central Government fleeing to Nanking which barely survived. Southeast Asia lost the southern tip of the region and major trading ports were lost and destroyed as well leading to a collapse of the global economy and a halt of international trade. Japan had managed to survive and fell under the control of fanatical Japanese Nationalists and re-established Imperial Japan and would soon launch a war of conquest years later. Wars *Second American Civil War *Second Russian Civil War *European Civil War *Canadian Civil War *Middle East War Aftermath The Aftermath of the flood was devastating to say the least. Every single continent had been affected and over 2 billion people were displaced from their homes. Entire countries were destroyed and disintegrated over night as The Flood had destroyed entire regions and even levels many nations. *Post-Flood North America **Post-Flood United States **Post-Flood Mexico **Post-Flood Cuba **Post-Flood Canada *Post-Flood South America *Post-Flood Europe *Post-Flood Asia **Post-Flood Russia **Post-Flood China **Post-Flood Japan **Post-Flood Israel *Post-Flood Africa *Post-Flood Australia Category:Natural Disaster Category:Events Category:Stories Category:The Flood